I'll be there forever and a day
by CallmeStana
Summary: Otra nueva historia de esta pareja que como a muchas y muchos, me tiene ganada al completo
1. Chapter 1

Richard no venía solo. Beckett pudo oírla aún desde su mesa.

Había desarrollado un sexto sentido desde que Johanna y Alexander aparecieron hace un año.

Pero… ¿Cómo se le ocurría traerla al trabajo?

Costó lo suyo presentarlos al capitán Gates hace más de medio año, como para que ahora llegase él y tirase todo por la borda

-Espo –empezó, llamando a su compañero mientras se dirigía camino al ascensor

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo dándole alcance

-Castle… viene con Johanna…

-Noo… tío, tío… -empezó el detective

-Necesito que distraigas a Gates, mientras saco a la niña de la comisaria –le comentó en un susurro a su amigo, incitándole así a que el también bajase la voz.

El ascensor se abrió en ese momento y la cara sonriente y cubierta de babas de su hija; debido al comienzo de los molares que empezaban a despuntar en la boca de la pequeña, la recibió.

La niña le miro fijamente mientras se decidía si permanecer con papa o quedarse con mama. Decidió la segunda opción y se revolvió en los brazos de Richard, mientras estiraba sus pequeños bracitos y abría las manos llamando la atención de Kate.

Kate, que siempre había tenido debilidad con los niños y ahora la tenía con sus hijos, la cogió en brazos y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se la acomodó en uno de los brazos, mientras agarraba con el otro por el codo a Castle y entraban en la oficina de un compañero que estaba de fin de semana en Manhattan

Tras cerrar la puerta y bajar las cortinillas de las ventanas, miro a Richard dejándole ver que estaba enfadada

Cogió a Johanna sentándosela sobre las rodillas mientras la abrazaba

-Castle…

-Kate sé que acordamos no traer a los niños aquí, pero ¿qué querías que hiciese? Alexis está en la universidad, mi madre en Paris, yo tenía que venir a ayudarte y la vecina bastante hace ayudándonos con Alexander…

-¿Qué tenias que venir a ayudarme?

Sabes que Gates aún no está al tanto de todo esto, para empezar no sabemos seguro ni si está al tanto de nuestra relación y si lo descubre de esta manera… Si Gates descubre que Johanna es TU hija… NUESTRA hija, me echará Castle y tú lo sabes –respondió con ese tono de voz tan pausado pero firme a la vez, que confundiría a alguien que no la conoce a la hora de decir si estaba o no enfadada

-Beckett lo he hecho por ayudarte maldita sea. ¿Dejo entonces a Johanna en la calle?

Estas últimas semanas vuelves tan cansada a casa cada noche que aunque seas capaz de sacar aún y todo tiempo para los niños, para nosotros... ¿A qué costa? Porque sé que no lo sacas para ti.

No, no me mires así-continuo el escritor- ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué ocurra una desgracia para que reflexiones?

Kate calló y tragó saliva silenciosamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un punto indefinido de una de las estanterías de su compañero de brigada.

Johanna que se había entretenido hasta ese momento acariciando la palma de la mano izquierda de su madre, levantó en ese instante la mirada y la observó con ese intenso azul que emanaba de sus ojos, esos ojos idénticos a los de su padre…

Se movió dando a entender que quería incorporarse. Ayudada por Kate, se puso de pie sobre sus rodillas, y levantó una de sus manitas mientras empezaba a acariciar así pues la cara a su madre.

Kate la abrazo con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, mientras se quedaban frente a frente y la niña le paso los brazos por el cuello dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿tengo que ponerme celoso? -preguntó Castle con ese tono de voz que tantas veces años atrás había oído Beckett

Ya es bastante con tener a 2 de las 4 mujeres de mi vida lejos, como para que las 2 que me quedan me ignoren –continúo intentando destensar esa incómoda situación que se había generado.

Y aprovechó que Johanna se giraba en ese momento al escuchar a su padre, para hacer de paso un pucherito, que hizo estallar una sonrisa infantil.

La pequeña se lanzó de inmediato a sus brazos, mientras Richard la sujetaba e intentaba darle un beso. Ésta se giro y al final acabó dándole un beso en la nariz a su padre.

-Menos mal que tengo a mi hija porque si no… -dijo el escritor cogiendo en brazos a la niña, mientras era a la madre a la que miraba

Kate lo miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras la carita de su hija mirándola le hizo dejar entrever el esbozo de una sonrisa.

Se levantó mientras Richard sentaba a su hija en la silla. Después él también se puso en pie.

-Sigo enfadada –dijo la inspectora de espaldas a él

Castle la abrazó por detrás, pasándole los brazos por debajo de la cintura y arrimándola contra si mientras la giraba quedándose frente a frente, sin dejar de sujetarla

-¿Me perdonas? –dijo mirándola con esa mirada que hacia derretirse a la inspectora

-mmm…

Empezó a desviar la mirada, pero Richard la tomó del mentón haciendo conectar las miradas de ambos, entonces ésta le empezó a pasar los brazos por el cuello, dejando el raciocinio de lado mientras unía su boca con la del que ahora era también el padre de sus hijos.

Johanna se llevó las manos a la boca mientras miraba a mama y papa.

Pero un sonido interrumpió el momento y una puerta se abrió, haciendo separarse así a la pareja instantáneamente. Era en vano, la persona ya había entrado…

Entonces los dos la miraron al mismo tiempo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Kate que había cerrado instantáneamente los ojos, trago saliva y los abría rápidamente dispuesta a intentar justificar la situación.

Sin embargo… ahí estaba Esposito que miro aún un minuto más al interior de la sala, antes de asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta

-Señor, ya va. Kate está terminando en el despacho de Robbin de pasar el papeleo sobre el caso.

Kate se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras le indicaba a su hija que no podían hacer ruido.

La niña así pues se llevó otro a los labios imitando a su madre mientras miraba a Espo:

-tito... shh!

Espo la cogió en brazos. Siempre había dejado muy claro que odiaba a los niños, porque daban mucho trabajo y que él no quería tener hijos, pero con los mellizos era diferente.

Adoraba a los hijos de Beckett.

Beckett le sonrió y no le hizo falta más que una mirada para darle a entender al detective que agradecía haberle vuelto a echar un cable, mientras se dirigía al despacho de Gates. Sabía que si tardaba mucho más, ésta última iría a su encuentro

-Capitán… -saludo al entrar

-Kate, ¿Cómo están los niños?

-¿Perdón? –se asombró escuchándose preguntar la inspectora a su capitán

-No, no me mire así... yo también he sido madre y desde que volvió de la baja maternal no le he preguntado mucho por ellos –siguió explicando Gates

-La verdad es que están bien... –comenzó Kate sin saber muy bien que decir- me apaño en el cuidado con mi padre –terminó. Empezaba conforme pasaba el tiempo a mentirle con más soltura en ese tema

-Vera, la he llamado porque este caso presenta el mismo nivel de complejidad o incluso mayor que el del triple asesino. Nos enfrentamos a un hombre que anda todavía libre y que mata a niños.

Sí, sé que tiene hijos… pero verá que me vea en la obligación de tener esta charla contigo. La brigada de los Hampton ha preparado una emboscada, infiltrando a policías vestidos de paisanos para no levantar sospechas y alertar al asesino.

Me han llamado esta mañana y lo cierto es que nos vendría bien alguien más de la comisaria que pudiera dirigir al equipo de aquí. …

-Claro, cuenten conmigo. –contestó de inmediato la inspectora

-En serio, tiene dos niños pequeños y por lo que me ha contado usted, el padre se quedó en Europa una vez que usted se reincorporó al cuerpo…

-De verdad, yo me encargo de mis hijos. Pero cuente conmigo –respondió ante la atenta mirada de Gates.

-Ese hombre –continuo- está matando a niños de entre 3 y 12 años. Llegará el día en el que Alexander y Johanna tengan esa edad y me gustaría que si sucediese lo que está sucediendo ahora, el mayor número de personas estuviese ayudando a atrapar a ese cabrón.

Gates asintió, enorgulleciéndose interiormente de la gente que tenía a su cargo. Aunque reconcomida por las dudas que le ocasionaba esa situación, ¿cómo una mujer como Kate tenía una relación con una persona que estaba a km de distancia y que la había dejado volver sola desde Londres tras el parto y con los niños?

No... Algo no encajaba en esa historia, meses atrás había comenzado a indagar. No es que fuese una chismosa, la vida privada de sus subordinados no era de su competencia… pero decidió que primero cerraría la que tenían entre manos antes de ponerse a indagar en la historia personal de su inspectora.

Nada más salir, Kate se dirigió a la sala en busca de Esposito y Richard, pero ya no se encontraban donde los había dejado.

Entonces lo vio…

-Ryan!

-Beckett… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto a Castle?

-Claro, han llamado de la avenida 25. Parece un tiroteo… a quemarropa. Iba a avisarte, pero me dijeron que estabas con Gates.

-¿Cuándo llamaron?- preguntó empezando a alterarse

-Hará unos 15 minutos

-Ryan… -empezó obligándose a preguntarlo- ¿iba Johanna con ellos?

-¿Johanna?-preguntó perplejo el detective

¿Qué hace Johanna en comisaria?

Beckett, no contestó. Se dirigió a su silla, mientras cogía la cazadora de cuero marrón y salía apresuradamente de la comisaria.

El tráfico a las 12 del mediodía no era poco precisamente y Kate se desesperaba con cada minuto pasado en esa enorme fila de coches que la precedían y sucedían y de la cuál no podía salir, por lo que solo le quedaba el esperar…

Entonces pensó en llamar a su amiga.

-Lanie, ¿estas en el escenario del crimen?

-Hija, eso intento, pero digamos que he tenido una cita forzosa… -contestó la forense mirando al frente a través del parabrisas

¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Richard Castle sucede –dijo su alterada amiga desde el otro lado de la línea

-cuéntame anda, esto parece que va para largo…

-Ha traído a Johanna a la comisaria. ¡A la comisaria!

-Bueno... Así la niña puede desarrollar su vocación hacía este mundo… piensa que Alexis hubo un tiempo en el que también estuvo con nosotros y no acabo muy trastocada- continuo Lanie

El silencio que sucedió a esta última frase le hizo ver que a su amiga la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia

-Venga, no te preocupes. Cuando lleguemos, mandas a los dos a casa o si lo prefieres llamó a Gates y le explicó que te has empezado a encontrar mal y así tu misma puedes llevarte a los niños a casa...

Ya sabes, a veces se me olvida que no convives con mellizos, sino con trillizos… –dijo soltando un suspiro

Suspiro que hizo soltar una sonrisa automática a su amiga.

-Esta bien… y gracias por aguantarme Lanie. Es solo que no quiero a los niños en este ambiente y además esta Gates…

-No seas tonta, te comprendo perfectamente. Suerte que con Esposito yo nunca tendré ese problema… –dijo con un tono de voz melancólico

-Lanie, sabes que mis hijos son tus hijos y que no hace falta que me pidas permiso para quedarte con ellos- contesto Kate antes de despedirse y colgar el teléfono


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los followers y a mis chicas que me leen cada vez que actualizo esto. **

**Espero que siga gustando y que me sigáis dando vuestras opiniones sobre que os parece**

Más de tres cuartos de hora tuvo que esperar Kate antes de poder salir de esa marea de coches que cada vez era más extensa.

Cuando llegó muchos de los coches de policía ya estaban retirándose y el cuerpo de la victima ya no se encontraba a la vista, por lo que supuso que Lanie habría corrido mejor suerte que ella, ya que el caso, por la localización del cadáver era para su departamento.

Sin embargo vio a Espo a unos metros de vuelta al coche, así que aparcó y bajo del coche acelerando el paso hasta darle alcance.

-Javier Esposito –dijo agarrándole del brazo al llegar a su altura

Dime que no habéis traído a Johanna aquí

La cara sonriente de su hija se pegó al cristal de la ventanilla trasera y le saludó con la manita

A Kate empezó a transformársele el semblante

-Richard Castle –empezó a alzar la voz, haciendo girar la cabeza a los policías y transeúntes que andaban todavía por la zona

-Beckett…Me siento observado –le contesto Espo al oído para ver si de ese modo Kate regulaba el tono de voz

-¿Observado? Esposito, mi hija tiene un año. Un año. ¿Cómo se os ocurre traer a la niña aquí?

Castle bajo del coche y se enfrento a su novia.

-Escúchame –dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la inspectora

-¿Escucharte?, ¿Por qué debería de escucharte? ¿Acaso me escuchas tú a mí? –Dijo intentando regular los nervios-

-Me he asegurado de que la niña no viese a la victima… -empezó el escritor

-Malo sería que encima MI hija hubiese tenido que presenciar a un hombre al que le han pegado un tiro –dijo sin poder controlar el tono de voz.

-Te recuerdo que también es la mía... Aunque parezca que se te ha olvidado –dijo levantando la mirada del suelo mientras la enfocaba en el rostro de la inspectora

-No, por desgracia no lo he olvidado. Lo que no sé es como puedo tenerlos contigo. No eres más que un niño Castle, no te das cuenta de que lo que prima ahora no es sólo tu seguridad, que somos una familia y lo que prima son ellos.

Se escuchó un llanto que saco de la discusión a Kate y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras cogía en brazos a Johanna que no dejaba de sollozar.

-Cariño, ya está, ya está... dijo arrimándosela al pecho mientras le besaba la cabeza una y otra vez.

Perdóname vale, perdóname- dijo abrazándola de esa forma tan maternal, que las madres tienen como queriendo con ese abrazo protegerla de todos los males que la vida podría traerle.

Richard seguía donde se había quedado tras la última frase tenida con Kate.

Pero Johanna seguía llorando y Kate no conseguía calmarla, Richard no dijo nada, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos aunque se esforzaba por sonreír cuando tomó a su hija en brazos.

-Hoy mi pequeña está triste, ¿eh? –dijo lanzándola al aire, mientras la sujetaba sin dejarla caer en ningún momento.

Las lágrimas seguían cubriendo las mejillas de la niña

-¿Qué pasa hija? –le pregunto éste mirando a los enormes ojos de la niña que ahora estaban casi cerrados por el llanto, mientras se le entristecía más aún la cara al escritor

Se escuchó un ruido que hizo que Esposito pudiese evadirse de ese momento tan amargo.

-Detective Esposito

-¿Se puede saber donde se han metido usted y la inspectora Beckett? Ya deberían estar de vuelta

Javier giró la cabeza para contemplar unos metros más allá, la escena que acababa de sucederse

-Vera señor, la victima presentaba un tiro diferente a los que solemos encontrarnos en estos caso y la inspectora Beckett anda interrogando a una persona que podría resultarnos un testigo en este caso.

-Pues desen vida, Lanie lleva ya aquí más de 20 minutos.

Colgó el móvil, metiéndolo en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de volver sobre sus pasos para posicionarse junto a Castle y la niña

-Beckett, era Gates… nos quiere en comisaria

-Esposito, no puedo ir. Cúbreme por favor

Richard miró a Kate:

-no te preocupes, yo me quedó con Johanna y me la llevó a casa, así de paso recojo a Alexander y les doy de comer antes de acostarlos

Beckett meneo la cabeza

-Déjalo, ya lo hago yo. Espo, ¿podréis cubrirme hoy? Prometo pasarme a última hora de la tarde

-No te preocupes Kate, entre Ryan y yo nos encargamos de esto –dijo desviando la mirada hacía el punto donde habían encontrado a la víctima. Tú estate con tu familia

Le paso el brazo por el hombro intentando reconfortarla y calmarla al mismo tiempo y tras esto se fue

Richard se montó en el coche de Kate, mientras empezaba a arrancar y ésta se sentó detrás abrazando a la niña que aunque no con la misma intensidad, todavía seguía sollozando.

Y así trascurrió el camino, él callado sin ganas de decir nada y ella meditando sobre la dureza con la que tal vez había tratado a Richard, pero pensando para sí misma que había ocasiones en las que sino Richard parecía que olvidaba su papel en esta historia. Y era cierto que una de las cosas que le habían enamorado de ese hombre era esa manera de actuar siempre tan poco meditada... tan espontanea.

Pero no podía ceder, debía entender que ahora eran 4 y no 2 como antaño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por los comentarios. En serio, se agradecen.**

**Espero que siga gustando**

El camino terminó haciéndose interminable y monótono. El tráfico seguía siendo exagerado, pero no les quedaba de otra, por lo que no tenían más remedio que aguantarse.

La voz de Johanna rompió el silencio que se había instalado

-Api.. ¿fata mucho? –dijo la niña con los dedos metidos en la boca.

Kate no dejaba de salir de su asombro con su hija, así como Alexander apenas había empezado a decir sus primeras palabras, Johanna no cesaba de aprender nuevas y lo cierto es que eso hacia derretirse por dentro a la inspectora. Ella era demasiado pequeña para tener raciocinio, pero papa siempre le había dicho que ella con su madre era igual y que era inusual el día en el que llegaban del trabajo y la pequeña Katherine no los sorprendía con nuevas palabras y hasta frases completas.

Castle que tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante, volvió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Beckett desviaba su mirada hacia la imagen que reflejaba la ventanilla, evitando así cruzar las miradas de ambos

-Pronto llegamos mi pequeña. Espero…

-¿ato?

-Ahora enseguida recogemos a tu hermano–añadió, mientras le daba con la yema del dedo índice en la punta de la nariz a la niña.

El conductor de delante tocó el claxon y cinco minutos después pudieron volver a arrancar el motor

-Mami.. ¿e pasa?

Kate observo fijamente a su hija y al verla así, con el dedo metido en la boca supo que la niña notaba cada vez más, los momentos en los que sucedía algo

-¿Qué va a pasar princesa? Que un día entre tus abuelos, tu hermana, tus tíos; dijo pensando en Lanie, Esposito y Ryan, y tus padres… nos vamos a quedar sin Johanna

Había aprovechado para acompañar sus palabras con gestos que siempre provocaban una reacción en su hija y así pues se encontraba con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, flexionando los hombros y frunciendo los labios

La niña sintiéndose observada por su madre de esa manera, cerró los ojos y se llevo instantáneamente las pequeñas manitas a los mismos creyendo así evadirse de esa mirada cargada de ternura que le dirigía Kate.

Richard había enfocado el retrovisor hacia la carita de su hija mientras Kate hablaba con ella y así pues al igual que la inspectora, no pudieron contener una carcajada

Sin embargo el teléfono de Castle sonó y éste raudo pulsó la tecla de contestación

-Richard Castle…

-…

-Ah, Esposito, pensaba que sería algo grave

-…

-¡¿Cómo?!

Kate dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su hija y prestó atención a la cara de Richard. Cara que cada vez se descomponía más

La llamada finalizó y Castle no abrió la boca

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto pues ésta empezando a alarmarse

Pero Richard continuó en su huelga de silencio

-Richard por favor, dime que pasa –volvió a insistir peinando a su hija en el regazo

-Han recibido una llamada Kate… -arrancó el escritor pasándose la mano por la cabeza

-Bueno… sabrán cubrirlo sin nosotros

-Katherine… la llamada es del bloque donde tenemos nuestro loft

Este dato hizo incorporarse del asiento a la inspectora.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó pensando en sus vecinos

-La llamada es del noveno… -le costó pronunciar

No, no podía ser lo que Castle estaba imaginando.

Amanda Westcliff vivía en esa planta y Alexander estaba bajo su cuidado en ese momento era cierto, pero junto a Amanda 5 vecinos más ocupaban esa planta.

Miró a Richard, pero sus ojos le dieron a entender que de momento carecían de más información.

-Mi experiencia como policía me dice que tenemos que ser cabales y mantener la calma. Además sé que Alexander está bien Richard, mi instinto maternal supongo... –le sonrió por el retrovisor a través del cuál le miraba él a ella.

Éste como respuesta le pasó la mano a través del espacio entre los asientos delanteros y Kate la agarró, entrelazándola con la suya

Por fin llegaron y cuando lo hicieron, se toparon con el coche de la comisaría enfrente de la puerta del edificio.

Lanie se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, tomando muestras que no supieron identificar de qué o de quién.

-Lanie –la llamó Kate

La forense acudió hacia ellos.

-Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –saludó mientras cogía en brazos a la niña

-¿qué ha sucedido?-se adelantó la inspectora al escritor

-Chicos, yo no sé que problemas tendría esa mujer pero las puñaladas eran realmente escalofriantes, incluso para mí que ya sabéis que estoy más que acostumbrada a lidiar con ellas –continuó explicando la forense.

Una en el abdomen bastante profunda y una en el comienzo de la columna vertebral que si no fue mortal, poco le faltaría. Como guinda encontramos un tiro en la nuca.

En ese momento la forense reparó en la presencia de la niña, que parecía estar bastante entretenida con su collar y ceso de seguir dándoles el parte a la pareja.

-Kate, quédate con la niña y yo subo a ver

-¿Te recuerdo quién es la poli aquí?

Castle resopló y se quedó mirándola hasta que Katherine desapareció por la puerta de entrada al edificio.

-¿Lanie?... Dime que no se trataba de esta mujer…

Richard pasó una foto a Lanie. Lanie jugueteando con Johanna cogió la instantánea


	5. Chapter 5

La niña aún jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo de la forense, cuando ésta trago saliva, mientras se le secaban los labios y empezaba a brillarle la mirada…

-Dime que no…

Pero la mirada de Lanie hablaba por si sola. Richard salió corriendo hacia la dirección por la que apenas 2 minutos atrás había desaparecido Katherine, confiándole de este modo a Lanie a una de las cosas más importantes y significativas de su vida; a su benjamina.

El escritor se dio brío subiendo las escaleras, pero pese a ello no encontró a Kate aun buscándola con la mirada. Lo que lo alarmó.

Tampoco Esposito o Ryan se escuchaban, así que se acercó al loft de Amanda y empujó la puerta con fuerza buscando hacerse un hueco.

El escenario que lo recibió hizo que se le diese un vuelco el corazón y los nervios empezasen a carcomerle por dentro.

El lugar donde él tenía su despacho y su ordenador, Amanda tenía una pequeña encimera, y tras ella la cocina.

Siempre le había llamado la atención aquella cocina, porque el blanco que desprendía le hacía recordar al escritor sus viajes por Europa de la mano de su madre.

Sin embargo ahora el rojo era el color predominante en la misma, un reguero de sangre asomaba en el suelo de la misma y se sucedía hasta la alfombra de felpa que daba acceso al hall.

Richard avanzó hacía el mismo y entonces esa imagen le destrozó las pocas fibras sensibles que todavía le hacía guardar el raciocinio y mantener la serenidad.

Kate estaba abrazada por Esposito, como un enfermo terminal al que todavía quieres mantener con vida, mientras lo reconfortas. Decir que había perdido el color era quedarse corto y esos ojos grandes y llenos de vida que siempre le habían atraído de una manera irracional, miraban a la nada y se esforzaban por seguir manteniéndose abiertos.

Richard se acercó cada vez más lento y ésta como esperándolo, se separó de Esposito y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, mientras posicionaba su frente a la altura del pecho del escritor y sollozaba en un murmullo tan silencioso que sólo Richard que la conocía tan bien, supo escuchar.

Nunca; nunca había visto a Kate tan hundida. La etapa de Johanna fue dura y de hecho aun esperando a Alexander y Johanna muchas veces la había visto desvelarse, mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se acercaba al ventanal del hall desde el que se quedaba mirando al cielo, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Noches en las cuales, la dejaba desahogarse y al rato se le acercaba por detrás, mientras la reconfortaba con un beso en el cuello, o un abrazo por la cintura.

Sabía que está vez era distinto. La tomó del rostro, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

-Mírame –comenzó volviendo a enfocar la mirada de la inspectora, que había vuelto a quedarse en un punto indeterminado de la nada.

-Alexander está bien, ¿me escuchas? No voy a permitir que te derrumbes, yo estoy aquí, contigo. Como siempre. Y nuestro hijo nos necesita y necesita que llevemos este caso… nosotros

Sabia lo que acaba de proponer y la dureza que eso implicaba. Ser ellos los que llevasen el caso… hablaba de sangre de su sangre. Pero pese a que él mejor que nadie sabía el dolor que está situación les estaba produciendo y produciría, ninguno de los dos por su carácter y personalidad iban a sufrir menos quedándose al margen

Mientras le hablaba, había intentado reconfortarse a la vez a sí mismo. Pues, aunque no iba a dejárselo ver a ella estando como estaba, la situación lo destrozaba por dentro. Alexander tenía un año. Un año. ¿Quién puede hacer daño a un niño d años que es los que tenía John?

-… ¿Sabemos algo? –preguntó mientras continuaba abrazando a Beckett

-La sangre todavía está fresca, lo que significa que podemos hablar de hace menos de un par de horas….

El escritor les miró sin ser capaz de formular la pregunta

-No… Sólo se ha encontrado el cuerpo de la mujer…

Tanto a Ryan como a Esposito les costaba no dejar entrever sus sentimientos, pero debían apoyar incondicionalmente a sus amigos y Kate estaba destrozada, no podían derrumbarse todos. Se lo debían a ella.

-Detective –llamó a Ryan desde la cocina un policía de otra de las comisarias que habían sido avisadas.

Ryan se alejó para regresar a los pocos minutos, con la mirada perdida y tragando saliva mientras apretaba el puño derecho.

Esperaron que se decidiese a hablar y este lo hizo

-Han encontrado esto debajo del mueble

Un trozo de papel surgió de la mano del detective y Esposito fue el que finalmente lo cogió dispuesto a leerlo. Pero al desdoblarlo y ver las letras que contenía guardó silencio y fijó la mirada en Richard.

Éste con Kate todavía abrazada a él, se acercó para tomar la nota, pero la inspectora se adelantó y fue la que la tomó primero.

Ryan empezó a girar la cabeza haciéndole señales a Richard, pero en ese momento el escritor no estaba precisamente lúcido y se quedó esperando a que su novia leyese lo que guardaba el escrito, sin embargo Kate la destruyó antes de que pudiese enterarse del contenido.

Esposito y Ryan la miraron esperando su reacción mientras Castle seguía sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No obstante pronto pudo salir de dudas:

_Quitarte a esa vieja carraca que tienes por padre hubiese estado entretenido. Lo pensé. Pero no hubiese sido tan gratificante como quitarte a tu príncipe. Siento el destrozo a tu vecina, la chica no estuvo colaborativa. Además me encajó un paquete._

_Pronto tendrás noticias mías. _

_Si es que en el fondo… el destino nos une._

-No me digas que es quien pienso que es, no me lo digas…–Richard se encendía con cada segundo que pasaba

Como toque a mi hijo lo mato

-Eh, venga ¿para qué estamos nosotros aquí? –Ryan le pasó la mano por el hombro dándole una palmadita.

-No vais a hacer nada. Todos desviaron la mirada hacia el rostro de Beckett -

Me quiere a mí, y soy yo la que voy a recuperar a Alexander y a John.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de hacerlo

-Richard he dicho que no vais a hacer nada. Eso también te incluye –siguió mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz mientras intentaba calmar el llanto y regular los nervios. Cosa que no conseguía de ninguna de las maneras.

-Cuando llame lo haré hablar hasta que concierte una cita. Una cita privada.

-No pienso consentirlo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pierda a mi hijo y a la que va camino de ser mi mujer?

Esposito y Ryan se miraron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Castle. ¿Su Beckett se les casaba? Sabían que no era el momento, el lugar ni la hora, pero Ryan no pudo aguantarse

-¿Os casáis?

-¿en serio importa eso ahora? –Beckett le miro con una mirada profunda y apagada

-Vamos a encontrarlo. Vamos a encontrarlos –Esposito la agarraba del brazo asintiendo con la cabeza

-Veo que es más útil ni molestarme siquiera en deciros nada. Sólo grabaros esto en la mente los tres: la nota me la ha dejado a mí. Mi hijo depende sólo de lo que yo haga para no sufrir ningún percance. John ha perdido a su madre por mi culpa.

Ese hombre lleva más de 4 años detrás de mía y no he podido verle la cara, saber exactamente quien se esconde tras esa amenaza constante que siempre ha sido como mi sombra. Mi hijo está en peligro, no pienso consentir que ninguno de vosotros lo esté.

Será lo que tenga que ser, pero iré sola.

-De acuerdo –Richard la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo? –bramó Esposito enfrentándose al escritor-

Tío ¿no hablas en serio verdad?

-Yo estoy con él –Ryan asintió con la cabeza.

Esposito los miraba sin comprender nada


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por los comentarios, por seguir leyéndola y a mis chicas por pedirme que la continúe.**

-Está claro, Gates sospecharía y por lo que propone Kate, es mejor que nosotros le cubramos la espalda desde comisaría.

Si, eso eran. Palabras sin sentido, que el escritor no sabía ni cómo podía estar pronunciando. Pero el plan acababa de fraguársele en la mente y tenía que dejar entrever que apoyaba lo que decía su novia. Sabía que ya se había hecho a la idea de ir sola y por mucho que intentasen negociar un plan mejor, Beckett no pensaba en sí misma, ni en su seguridad, sino únicamente en salvar la de su hijo.

Esposito les miraba cada vez más contrariado. Le gustaría poder explicarle lo que iban a hacer pero Beckett estaba todavía allí y no podía ponerle en aviso, era el único y triste plan que se le había ocurrido para no dejarla sola en esto y si se enteraba, Richard sabía que no se lo perdonaría en la vida…

Por suerte Ryan enseguida había captado por donde iba el escritor y lo apoyaba. En el fondo no tenía en mente ningún otro plan.

Un móvil rompió esa aura tenebrosa y terrorífica que invadía el espacio.

Era el Beckett. Contaba exactamente con menos de 120 segundos para llevar a cabo el plan. Era la oportunidad, la única oportunidad.

Ésta sacó el móvil del bolsillo y respondió sin alejarse.

_Mierda, mierda. Por favor Kate. No puedo dejarla sola en esto, no puedo perderla… _

Richard empezó a notar que unas gotas de sudor le humedecían la frente. Pero a los pocos instantes, el rumbo volvió a ser el esperado por el escritor y Kate de espaldas a ellos, empezó a alejarse unos pasos.

Raudo el escritor sacó su móvil mientras ayudado por Ryan, empezaban a intentar localizar la aplicación que tiempos atrás se había descargado para controlar a Alexis y poder irse tranquilo a dormir cada vez que su pequeña salía.

Cierto es que hacía ya más de 2 años que no la usaba, pero no había querido borrarla y ahora se alegraba de ello.

Con manos expertas y dándose prisa, consiguieron marcar el número de Kate en la misma antes de que ésta volviese descompuesta, pero aparentando una fortaleza que los 3 sabían que era falsa.

-¿Y bien? –intentó sonar lo más relajado posible, pero claro…era su hijo el que estaba desaparecido y esperaba el momento en el que Kate y sus amigos no estuviesen a su lado para desahogarse. No podía con la situación, aunque sabía disimularlo bastante bien.

-Ya está

-¿cómo que ya está? Dinos al menos donde tienes que ir –la voz empezó a cambiarle y Kate lo conocía lo suficientemente bien…

Se le acercó y le dio un beso corto pero profundo en los labios

-Prométeme que lograremos hacer justicia, pase lo que pase.

Aún con una de sus manos enredadas en el pelo de su futuro marido le miró fijamente.

Y que cuidarás a Alexander y a Johanna tanto como lo has hecho conmigo.

-No por favor… no te despidas Kate… -la voz le temblaba, pero ya no le importaba.

-No, -esbozó una amarga sonrisa- sabes que odio las despedidas. Richard mírame, esto NO es una despedida. Solamente pido que me prometas que lograremos hacer justicia, sea cual haya de ser el resultado. Y que no te culpabilizarás si algo sale mal.

Richard iba a replicar, pero Kate le puso un dedo sobre los labios y prolongó el beso hasta que la voz de Johanna la devolvió a la realidad.

La niña la llamaba una y otra vez, Kate la miró en ese momento de forma distinta a la que lo hacía siempre. La veía tan mayor… con tantas ganas de comerse el mundo, tan femenina pero a la vez inteligente…

Sí, supuso que todas madres veían así a sus hijos. Pero su Johanna realmente era así y no lo decía porque fuese hija suya.

Deseaba que todo saliese bien, no quería perderlos. Pero si bien era cierto... Temía. Eran muchos años los que ese hombre llevaba acosándola, esperándola… para ya sabía bien el qué, aunque el motivo todavía fuese desconocido.

Se acercó hasta que la tuvo pegada a ella y la cogió de brazos de su mejor amiga para lanzarla al aire y recogerla mientras se daban el beso favorito de las dos, uno en los labios que hizo soltar una risa inocente e infantil en ese escenario tan macabro.

-Te quedo muso mami

Era la primera vez que la pequeña decía esa palabra y Richard no pudo contenerse mientras los ojos empezaban a brillarle.

Una lágrima a la que le sucedió otra empezaron a brotar por la mejilla de Kate

-Yo si que te quiero cariño. Mucho. -acarició la cabeza de su hija mientras se la arrimaba a su pecho- Siempre.

La niña se quedo mirando a través del hombro de su madre y al ver la cara de su padre, se llevó un dedo a la boca.

Una vez que Kate se hubo recompuesto, volvió a enfocar su mirada con la de Johanna.

-Mamá tiene que irse ahora a un viaje. Pero te quedas con papá. Tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidarle, porque ahora se queda solo y sólo va a tenerte a ti. ¿Lo entiendes amor?

La niña la miró fijamente mientras babeaba con la mano derecha metida en la boca y abría y cerraba los ojos.

Iba a devolvérsela a Lanie, pero entonces la niña se sacó la manita de la boca y le pasó ambas por el cuello a Kate mientras la abrazaba. –dándole a entender que no quería separarse de ella.

La inspectora no sabía que hacer… Alexander desaparecido… ahora tenía que despedirse de su hija, sus amigos… y de él... para quizás no volver a verlos nunca.

Aún con Johanna abrazada a ella, Richard se acercó por detrás mientras le pasaba el brazo derecho por la cintura, acariciaba con la mano izquierda la cabeza de su hija y le susurraba al oído a Kate:

-Te necesitamos… te necesitamos con nosotros. ¿De verdad estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

Kate se giró y entonces reconoció esa mirada y supo que él estaba igual o peor que ella, pero que intentaba ocultarlo, sólo para reconfortarla, para intentar animarla, para no caer los dos…

Frente a frente, volvió a besarle, esta vez con Johanna entre los dos mientras le susurraba.

-Va a salir bien, dentro de unas semanas esto sólo habrá sido una de las peores pesadillas de nuestras vidas y estaremos olvidándola mientras preparemos nuestra boda –por fin el muro caía del todo- Sé que no es el momento... –estuvo por callar, pero no sabía cuando volvería a tener oportunidad de decírselo... quizás ya no la tuviese y quería dejarle ver por fin sus sentimientos.

– Richard, tú me lo has pedido muchas veces y yo no he sabido que decir –le acarició con su mano una de las mejillas mientras continuaba hablando-… no he sabido si estaba realmente preparada para dar ese paso de tu mano.

Rich fue a hablar, pero ella negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que le dejase terminar.

-ambos hemos tenido relaciones que han salido mal, o quizás no eran lo suficientemente importantes. Yo dudaba de que supiese desenvolverme y realizarme como mujer y profesional de tu mano –despegó su frente de la de él y le miro a los ojos - sí sé que puede sorprenderte, pero es verdad. Muchas veces de hecho creo que convivo con tres niños y no con dos, sin embargo eres al mismo tiempo la única persona que me complementa. Y no me gusta las iglesias… tú conoces el porqué, pero para ti es importante, así que pasaremos por una. Y, sí, nos casaremos este verano…

Te lo prometo.

Richard no se lo esperaba y más tras la bronca tenida esta mañana… la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que hizo que volviese a escucharse esa vocecita infantil tan idéntica a la de su madre…

-Apaa!

Ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y fueron a darle un beso a la niña al mismo tiempo, por lo que acabaron golpeándose en la frente.

-En serio, confía en mí. Puedo hacerlo sola, ¿vale? –agarrándole la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla al escritor y otro a Johanna, consiguiendo dejarla en brazos de su padre, mientras abrazaba uno por uno a sus amigos... a su familia. Esperando poder volver a repetir esos abrazos…

-Lanie, cuídalos vale

La forense la miró mientras asentía con la cabeza y para cuando fue a responderle, Kate ya había salido por la puerta


End file.
